Diamond X, Princess of Mischief
by Adel'Prime971
Summary: Elle pensait avoir tout laissé derrière elle lorsqu'elle était devenue différente. Malheureusement pour elle, on l'a rappelle à l'ordre pour empêcher une invasion extra-terrestre. Mais leur ennemi est-il vraiment ce qu'il paraît être? Et s'il n'était qu'une autre victime... tout comme elle? Loki X OC. Enjoy !
1. Prologue

« Angélica Gabrietti, un agent du SHIELD depuis ses 14 ans, est la plus jeune des scientifiques de l'organisation. 4 ans après son intégration, des terroristes l'ont prise en otage, elle et son collègue, Mike Gordon. On n'a retrouvé le corps de Mr. Gordon, 48 heures après leur disparition, mais aucune trace de Mlle Gabrietti sur les lieux. Quelques mois plus tard, on a appris que l'agent Gabrietti se serait évadé de son lieu de captivité on aurait perdu toutes traces d'elle à proximité du comté de Winchester. Aujourd'hui, 2 ans plus tard, nos détecteurs ont repéré une similitude à 90% de l'agent Gabrietti, un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Elle serait réapparue vers Harlem, il y a quelques instants. Votre mission, est de la retrouver et de la ramener au quartier général du SHIELD. Elle est porteuse d'informations importantes concernant le projet Phœnix. Maintenant, disposez. »

Ce fut les seules informations que le Conseil donna au Commandant Fury avant de couper la visioconférence. Ainsi, il se retrouvait avec 2 problèmes sur les bras : non seulement il devait maîtriser une crise avec un Dieu nordique psychopathe qui menaçait de gouverner le monde, mais il devait aussi retrouver un agent fantôme, disparue depuis 2 ans. Ainsi débutait cette course contre la montre, alors que le projet Avengers est en cours d'unification...


	2. Chapter 1

Pov Angie

_« L'air était lourd, il faisait sombre, très sombre. J'étais plongée dans l'obscurité totale, le sol où ils m'ont jetés il y a de cela des heures peut-être était gelé. J'avais peur, j'étais terrorisée. Cela faisait des heures que l'image du corps de Mike désormais sans vie, le regard vide tourné vers moi revenait sans cesse dans ma tête, faisant ainsi couler mes larmes. Ils l'avaient abattu de sang-froid quand ils ont appris qu'il ne leur était d'aucune utilité. J'étais désormais seule face à ses monstres, torturée._

_La porte s'est ouverte, laissant entrer mes ravisseurs. L'un deux me retira le bandeau placé sur mes yeux, afin que je puisse voir la tête de ses pourritures. Ils me regardaient, un sourire malsain sur leur visage. C'est alors que leur chef m'empoigna violemment les cheveux, me rapprochant de son répugnant visage._

__ Alors, ma jolie. Prête à me donner ce que je veux ?_

_Pour toute réponse, je lui crachai au visage. Je préférais mourir plutôt que de lui obéir._

__ Oh, je vois que tu as fait votre choix. Emmenez-la dans la salle de torture. Je me ferais un plaisir de t'entendre crier de douleur, ma jolie._

_Et ils me saisirent pour une énième heure de souffrances. »_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le visage en sueur. Encore ce cauchemar, toujours ce traumatisme incessant. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, fatiguée par la nuit agitée passée. Cela faisait quelques jours que je refaisais ces mêmes rêves, que je me remémorais ces évènements en boucle. 2 ans étaient passés depuis et je n'arrivais pas à enlever ces souvenirs de ma tête. ILS avaient tout essayé pour m'aider, mais rien ne marchait. L'image de Mike me hantait encore, nos souvenirs ensemble refaisaient surface de temps à autre. C'était presque insupportable.

En me servant une tasse de cappuccino, je me regardai dans la glace mes cheveux bruns-or étaient toujours aussi assortis avec mes yeux ambre et mon teint doré. Je sortis de ma maison pour prendre le courrier lorsque des bruits de voitures me firent lever la tête. Plusieurs hommes en sortirent, l'air grave. L'un d'eux s'avança devant moi, retirant ses lunettes noires.

_ Bonjour, Mlle Gabrietti. Je me présente, agent Coulson du SHIELD...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je reculai précipitamment vers ma porte, provoquant alors une réaction en chaîne de tous les autres individus présents. Ils eurent tous le réflexe de porter leur main sur leurs armes. À cette réaction, l'agent Coulson se retourna vers ses collègues, le regard détendu.

_ Allons repos, agents. Mlle Gabrietti n'est pas une menace. Lâchez vos armes.

Ils s'exécutèrent et baissèrent leurs armes. L'agent Coulson se retourna alors vers moi, l'air apaisé.

_ Veuillez nous excuser, Mlle, mais vous devez nous suivre. Notre Commandant, Nick Fury m'a envoyé vous chercher il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

_ Serait-ce une de ces invitations que l'on ne peut refuser ?

_ Je le crois bien, oui.

Je laissai alors échapper un long soupir.

_ Bien... entrez le temps que je me change.

Je laissai rentrer cet agent du SHIELD dans mon séjour, où je m'éclipsai pour me préparer. Ne sachant quoi mettre, je m'habillai d'un jeans sombre, d'un bustier blanc et d'un manteau court noir, retroussé vers les manches. Le tout était accompagné d'une paire de bottines en cuir aux lacets blancs. Une fois prête, je le retrouvai dans le séjour il était resté là, tranquillement assis sur mon canapé. Je m'installai alors en face de lui.

_ Je suppose que vous avez sûrement des interro-

_ Comment Fury a-t-il fait pour me retrouver ?

_ Nous avions perdu votre trace i ans vers le comté de Winchester. Nous vous avons retrouvé vers Harlem hier soir. Le Commandant m'a aussitôt envoyé à votre rencontre.

_ Et pourquoi Fury a besoin de moi, agent Coulson ? Je suis sûre que vous le savez.

_ Cela concerne le projet Phœnix.

Un silence demeura alors dans la pièce. Puis, après une longue hésitation, Coulson reprit la parole.

_ Mlle Gabrietti, je sais que tout cela vous tombe dessus, mais il faut me croire. Vous devez à tous prix me suivre au quartier général du SHIELD.

_ Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?

_ Car il en va de la sécurité nationale. Nous sommes entrés en phase 7.

Il sortit un dossier de son manteau et me le tendit. Je l'ouvris et je l'étudiai un instant.

_ L'Initiative Avengers ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ C'est un groupe de super héros. Chaque membre a préalablement été étudié et sélectionné. C'était en quelque sorte notre projet de la dernière chance, si nous devions entrer en phase 7. Bien sûr, vous comptiez parmi les tous premiers membres.

Je feuilletai les pages du dossier il semblait regrouper plusieurs noms. Mon nom y figurait en tête de liste avec d'autres dont certains qui m'étaient d'ailleurs assez familiers : Tony Stark, riche inventeur, désignation Iron Man, Natasha Romanoff, ex espionne russe et agent du SHIELD désignation Black Widow et l'agent Clint Barton, désignation Hawkeye.

_ Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité au sein de cette... « équipe ».

_ C'est là que vous vous trompez, Mlle Gabrietti. Vous êtes l'élément le plus important du groupe. Votre présence est bien plus vitale que celle de tous les autres voici d'ailleurs l'une des raisons de ma présence.

Il me tendit une enveloppe contenant divers photos portant sur une personne en particulier. C'était un jeune homme ténébreux à la peau étrangement pale et aux yeux verts émeraude. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de costume médiéval vert et tenait un sceptre en or dégageant une étrange lueur bleue. Il émanait de lui une aura inquiétante, menaçante même. Je levai alors les yeux sur l'agent Coulson.

_ Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je.

_ Il se présente comme étant Loki, un Dieu du royaume d'Asgard. Nous ne savons pas encore ses réelles intentions, mais nous pouvons être sûrs d'une chose : il ne vient pas en amie. C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de tous les moyens nous permettant de riposter face à cet individu. Il a déjà détruit entièrement une de nos bases à Santa Monica. Voilà pourquoi il est vital que vous acceptiez et vous nous suiviez au QG du SHIELD. Alors, que décidez-vous ?

Je considérai un instant l'homme de la photo. Son regard, sa posture, ses yeux : tout semblait confirmer qu'il ne venait pas ici en ami. L'agent Coulson avait raison sur un point : nous étions passés en crise. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser cela se produire,

_ Soit, je viens avec vous.


	3. Chapter 2

_ Mr, nous avons récupérer l'agent Gabrietti... Bien.

Cela faisait bien quelques minutes que nous avions quitté Harlem et que nous nous dirigions vers le QG du SHIELD. Là-bas, tous étaient en mouvement. Dans la foulée, l'agent Coulson et moi rejoignîmes une jeune femme rousse aux yeux bleus clairs : l'agent Romanoff, la Veuve Noire. Elle était accompagnée de 2 jeunes hommes, forts différents. L'un était grand, blond aux cheveux courts et très musclé. Il possédait des yeux bleus très clairs et avait un air assez grave et bizarrement dépassé. L'autre, qui était trapu, avait des cheveux bruns mi- longs, des yeux chocolats cachées derrière des petites lunettes. Il semblait très nerveux tout à fait les caractéristiques du scientifique Bruce Banner, The Hulk. Ainsi, le second devait être Steve Rogers, ou plutôt Captain America.

_ Agent Romanoff, Mr Banner. Captain, c'est un honneur de pouvoir enfin v-vous rencontrer.

Par le bref coup d'œil que j'eus pour Coulson, je pus voir dans ses yeux une certaine étincelle. Ce devait être son idole.

_ De même, agent Coulson.

_ Voici l'agent Gabrietti. Je vais devoir vous quitter, l'agent Romanoff vous guidera vers la salle de contrôle. Sur ce, je vous dis à plus tard.

Et il partit, nous laissant avec l'agent Romanoff. Je pouvais d'ailleurs sentir le regard de cette dernière peser sur moi.

_ Contente de vous revoir, agent Gabrietti.

Elle s'avança vers moi pour me serrer la main, me glissant au passage un sourire amical.

_ J'en suis aussi ravie, agent Romanoff.

Le Captain et Banner s'avancèrent ensuite vers moi, afin de me saluer.

_ Steve Rogers, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

_ Captain, c'est un honneur.

_ Bruce Banner. Mais ça, vous devez le savoir.

Bruce Banner se tenait devant moi, l'air inquiet. Cela pouvait être compréhensif dans son cas, je suis sûre qu'il aurait souhaité se retrouver à un autre endroit qu'au QG du SHIELD.

_ Oui, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, docteur Banner. J'ai étudié votre dossier vos théories et vos recherches, sont vraiment intéressantes.

_ Merci. C'est... tout ce qui vous a attiré sur mon sujet ?

_ C'est tout ce qui a retenu mon attention.

Il avait l'air quelque peu soulagé. Je savais très bien de quoi il voulait parler : de « l'autre », le plus... colérique.

_ Nous devrions rentrer à l'intérieur il nous sera difficile de respirer à l'extérieur.

_ C'est un sous-marin ?

_ Ne me dîtes pas que vous comptez me garder enfermé dans une boîte sous pression ?

_ Pas vraiment.

Et c'est alors que le porteur se mit à secouer. Banner et Rogers s'approchèrent du bord à temps pour voir d'énormes hélices surgissant de l'eau. Le porteur du SHIELD -ou plutôt l'héliporteur- commençait sous ascension. Les 2 hommes semblaient alors totalement dépassés par ce changement brusque.

_ Ne me dîtes que nous nous élevons dans les airs ? Demanda Banner.

_ C'est mieux que le sous-marin ? Questionna Rogers.

_ Non... c'est bien pire.

Nous nous rendîmes alors dans la salle de contrôle du SHIELD. Le Commandant Fury nous y attendait déjà. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je pus lire 2 émotions dans son regard, que seul moi savais décrypter : il y avait des interrogations, et surtout du soulagement. Il avait dû me croire morte durant ces 2 années d'absence. Je ressentis alors de la culpabilité. J'aurais pu lui dire, lui faire savoir que j'étais en vie, que j'allais bien cependant, après cet épisode, je fus tellement déboussolée que cela ne m'étais pas venue à l'esprit.

_ Agent Gabrietti. Content de vous revoir, même si votre absence mériterait d'être expliquée.

_ Je sais, Commandant. Je suis prête à vous répondre dès que vous le souhaitez.

_ Bien, car pour l'instant le problème est ailleurs. Docteur Banner, ravie que vous ayez pu venir.

_ Il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu trop le choix. Enfin bon, plus vite j'aurais fini ce pour quoi vous m'avez fait venir, mieux ce sera.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur Banner. Dès que vous aurez terminé, nous vous laisserons repartir. Alors, comment comptez-vous retrouver notre homme ?

_ Eh bien, je pense Tesseract doit émettre des radiations de type Gamma. Vu qu'il est en contact avec le Tesseract, il devait être en contact permanent avec les radiations qu'il émane. Ce que je propose, c'est d'adapter tous vos capteurs à la fréquence des radiations Gamma.

_ Bien. Agent Romanoff, conduisez le docteur Banner à son nouveau laboratoire. Rogers, vous pouvez les accompagner j'ai à m'entretenir avec l'agent Gabrietti.

_ Pardon, mon laboratoire ?

_ Bien sûr, docteur. Nous y avons installé tous vos jouets préférés. Suivez-moi.

Et ils partirent. J'étais maintenant seule face à Fury. Il me fit signe de le suivre, avant de s'engager dans le couloir. La tension était assez palpable, vu qu'il ne m'adressait ni la parole, ni le moindre regard. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, et me fit entrer dans une pièce. Il s'agissait d'une chambre aménagée. Je pus conclure, en distinguant l'uniforme du SHIELD posé sur le lit, que c'était ma nouvelle chambre. Je l'entendis fermer la porte derrière lui et, alors que je me retournai, il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout je fus choquée par son geste. Il me relâcha doucement, ajustant l'une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille et m'incita à m'asseoir près de lui sur le lit. Il me regardait avec une telle intensité que j'en fus quelque peu gênée.

_ Alors, que voulez-vous-

_ Arrête avec les vouvoiements, Angelica. Nous ne sommes pas sur écoute.

_ D'accord... Oncle Nick. Que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Tout. Que s'est-il passé lors de ton enlèvement, comment tu as pu t'échapper, et surtout pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas recontacté. Pourquoi, Angelica ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta disparition m'a affecté. Je t'ai cherché partout pendant ses 2 longues années, m'obstinant à ne pas renoncer. J'ai bien cru que tu étais morte. J'étais rongé par le remord, par la culpabilité de t'avoir inculpé dans tout ça. Si Mickael était encore là, il m'aurait sûrement-

Je le coupai, plaçant un de mes doigts sur sa bouche. Des larmes naissaient au coin de mes yeux. Je me blottis contre lui, calant ma tête sous son menton. Il comprit tout de suite le souvenir de mon père était trop douloureux pour moi... et pour lui aussi.

Avant de mourir, son frère lui avait fait promettre de veiller sur son bien le plus précieux, sa fille Angelica, et donc sa filleule. Il l'avait gardé auprès de lui, cachant aux yeux de tout leur lien de parenté. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si tous savaient que Nick Fury, commandant du SHIELD, avait une nièce. Il voulait la protéger de tous dangers potentiels, mais lorsqu'elle s'est affirmée comme étant un génie scientifique, il n'a pu lui refuser son intégration au sein du SHIELD, comme agent. Elle avait alors suivis un entrainement intensif supervisée par son meilleur agent, La Veuve Noire. C'était son meilleur élément, l'un de ses meilleurs agents. Aucun échec, que des missions à succès. C'était sa meilleure scientifique et il en était fier. Et puis, i ans, elle a disparu. Il était dévasté. Il l'a cherché sans succès, il était rongé par le remord. Et puis, alors que tous ses espoirs s'étaient évaporés, les détecteurs du SHIELD l'avaient retrouvé. Il était soulagé, il revivait. Dès l'information confirmée, il avait envoyé Coulson la chercher et la lui ramener

_ Bon, ça va être un peu long, tu sais.

_ J'ai tout mon temps, tu sais.

Je ris doucement, me laissant bercer par ses bras protecteurs.

_ Durant notre détention, Mike et moi avons été torturés. Au départ, c'était à un rythme d'une fois par jour, puis au fur et à mesure que nous ne disions rien, les heures de torture étaient plus fréquentes je ne sais plus ça devait se faire comme toutes les 10 heures, 6 heures ou encore toutes les 3 heures. Je n'en sais plus trop rien, en fait. Et puis... un jour, ils ont appris que Mike ne leur était d'aucune utilité. Ils nous placés dans une salle, l'un en face de l'autre. Mike et moi sentions que quelque chose se tramait. Ils nous ont menacés de leur révéler la formule du projet, sinon ils nous balanceraient dans de l'acide. Bien sûr, nous avons refusé.

Je marquai une pause. Un flot d'images me revenait en tête, des images que je tentais d'oublier depuis 2 ans. Je sentais son regard se poser sur moi, comme je ne disais plus rien. Je me mordis alors la lèvre inférieure, je pris une inspiration et continuai le récit, sentant des larmes naître au coin de mes yeux.

_ Face à notre refus, i-ils m'ont agrippé par les cheveux me forçant à regarder le « spectacle ». Ils ont jeté Mike devant moi et l'ont abattu d'une balle dans la tête. Je suis alors devenue complètement hystérique, j'ai crié son nom, je me suis débattue comme une folle avant qu'ils ne me maîtrisent et me fasse sortir de la pièce. La dernière chose que j'ai vu, ça a été le regard de Mike, vide, tourné vers moi...

Je laissai échapper quelques larmes qui finissaient leur course dans son manteau noir. Il me releva le visage et me les essuya du bout du pouce. Je lui souris faiblement et continuai mon récit. Si je m'arrêtais là, je ne pouvais garantir de terminer plus tard.

_Après la mort de Mike, les heures de tortures s'allongeaient, j'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps. Mon dernier jour de captivité s'est passé très vite ils m'emmenaient encore dans la salle de torture, m'ont lancé une nouvelle menace, à laquelle je leur ai répondu en crachant au visage de mon tortionnaire – ce qui m'a : valut une bonne droite au passage- et à l'instant où ils allaient m'électrocuter, tout a été noir d'un coup. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, je me trouvais dans les débris encore fumant du bâtiment, les corps carbonisés des ravisseurs autour de moi. J'ai paniqué, je me suis enfuie, j'ai failli me faire écraser à plusieurs reprises, déboussolée par les évènements et j'ai réussi à me calmer dans un parc, près de Winchester. Ensuite, j'ai essayé de me réadapter à ma liberté, et j'ai complètement déconnecté avec le SHIELD. Je sais que cela ta fortement touché, Oncle Nick, mais j'étais complètement déboussolée, j'avais peur. L'idée de recontacter le SHIELD m'était complètement échappée de l'esprit.

Il me regarda un instant. Et pour toute réponse, il colla délicatement ses lèvres sur mon front, me donnant un regard qui se voulait tendre. Je ne pouvais lui mentir encore plus longtemps. Je lui pris la main.

_ Oncle Nick... il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais avant.

Et je lui racontai tout le reste.

_ Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant.

Après avoir fini, il me regarda abasourdi, avant que je ne replonge dans ses bras. Nous sommes resté un instant tous les deux, avant qu'il ne doive partir rejoindre le poste de commande.

Je m'installai alors dans ma chambre et je me vêtis de l'uniforme des agents du SHIELD. Ce n'est que lorsque je me regardai dans le miroir que je me rendis compte qu'il était différent de l'uniforme habituel un sourire traversa mon visage tandis que je retrouvai mon ancien uniforme. Il ressemblait à celui de l'agent Romanoff en termes de texture et de composition, mais le style était tout à fait différent. C'était une combinaison générale de tous les agents féminins sauf qu'il avait un haut en col, des manches courtes recouvrant uniquement mes épaules. Mes hanches étaient marquées par une ceinture blanche descendant en diagonale. La combinaison se terminait par un mini short ayant plusieurs attaches. Enfin, je possédais des bottes hautes blanches aux lignes noires à petits talons. Je mis mes gants blancs et noirs, je soulignai mes yeux de noir et je sortis de ma chambre, en direction de la salle d'armes.

Arrivée dans la salle, j'entrai mon code d'arme. Un compartiment s'ouvrit alors devant moi, dévoilant une multitude d'armes de diverses fonctions : épées, poignards, couteaux, etc...

Après avoir choisi mes armes et ranger les autres dans un sac, je me dirigeai vers le poste de commande lorsque je m'arrêtai devant une salle complètement exposée par des vitres à l'intérieur se trouvait le docteur Banner, qui travaillait sur la localisation de cet objet, le Tesseract. Je décidai alors de lui rendre visite. J'entrai dans le laboratoire, et me rapprochai de lui. Il était si préoccupé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence. Je m'appuyai alors à une table et me penchai sur ses notes, l'étudiant silencieusement avant de les poser au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

_ Votre démarche est impressionnante, docteur Banner.

Il sursauta alors, me fixant nerveusement. Je pus voir passer un éclair vert dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne se calme peu à peu.

_ À quel moment vous-

_ Il y a quelques minutes. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de commande quand je vous ai vu travailler.

Je m'approchai de lui, jetant des coups d'œil aux larges vitres de la pièce.

_ Étais-ce vraiment nécessaire, toutes ces vitres ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que Fury veut ainsi me maintenir sous surveillance instantanée.

_ Oui, mais quand même, ce n'était vraiment pas obligé. D'accord, vous êtes quelque peu nerveux, mais quand même il y a des limites. Il me vous aurait jamais fait monter dans l'héliporter si vous présentiez vraiment un danger. Je trouve ça complètement stupide.

Il me regarda, étonné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre cela dans toute sa vie. Il ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à une telle franchise, surtout venant d'un-.

_ Alors, comme cela vous êtes un agent de SHIELD ?

_ Oui, on peut dire. Même si je pense toujours que je ne suis pas d'une grande utilité dans ce projet.

_ Si je peux être indiscret, pourquoi le pensez-vous ?

_ Eh bien... et puis zut, nous travaillons ensemble dès maintenant après tout.

J'émis un petit rire cristallin qui attira son attention. Je me repris alors bien vite il faudra vraiment que je me réhabitue au quotidien d'agent du SHIELD.

_ En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment celle que j'étais avant ma disparition. Pendant 2 ans j'ai-

_ Banner, Gabrietti venez tout de suite au poste de commande.

La voix de Fury se fit entendre dans la salle, mettant fin à la discussion naissante.

_ Eh bien, nous reprendrons cette discussion une autre fois, je pense.

Nous nous regardâmes alors un instant avant de quitter la pièce et de se rendre dans le lieu-dit.

Dans la salle de commande, l'agent Romanoff et le Captain nous attendaient déjà. Fury se tenait devant ses panneaux de contrôle lorsqu'un de ses agents de surveillance se retourna vers lui.

_ Commandant, nous avons une similitude avec le sujet Loki à 79%... 82-95%

_ Où se trouve-t-il ?

L'agent Hill se dirigea vers l'écran de contrôle.

_ À Stuttgart, Allemagne, Commandant.

_ Bien. Captain, Veuve Noire vous partez tout de suite. Docteur Banner vous resterez ici. Agent Gabrietti, vous irez sous couverture, préparez-vous. Vous partez dans 5 minutes.

_ Bien, Commandant.

Et je les suivis jusqu'à la zone d'embarquement où notre jet nous attendait. J'embarquai alors, mes sacs à la main. Nous approchions de la ville de Stuttgart, lorsque Natasha se positionna sur le bâtiment ciblé. Le Captain commença alors à me débriefer.

_ Agent Gabrietti, dès que vous êtes dans la salle de conférence, il faut que vous-

_ Sans vous manquer de respect Captain, je sais ce que je dois faire.

_ Elle a raison, intervint Natasha. Bonne chance agent Gabrietti.

En la remerciant d'un signe de tête, je souris gentiment à Rogers avant de me laisser glisser le long de la corde jusqu'à la balustrade. Arrivée en bas, ils prirent furtivement de la hauteur tandis que je les regardai un instant. Dès qu'ils eurent disparu, je m'activai sur la terrasse. Phase 1 : infiltration.


	4. Chapter 3

Lorsque tout fut en place, je me rendis tranquillement dans la salle. Arrivée en bas, je me regardai dans la glace un instant et feignant de rajuster ma tenue, j'activai la caméra et le mouchard de mon collier.

_ Gabrietti au rapport. Natasha, tu me vois et tu me reçois ?

_ _5 sur 5. Ps : bon look._

Je me regardai alors dans les miroirs tandis que j'avançai, prenant au passage une coupe de champagne. Mes yeux étaient bleus saphirs, mes cheveux étaient maintenant blonds platine, courts frôlant des épaules dénudées au teint allemand, donc très pal. Le tout était accompagné d'une longue robe en soie bleu nuit dos nu plongeant dans le dos et de saphirs en guise de parure. Je me promenais de part et d'autre dans la salle, sans succès. Cependant, quelque chose attira mon attention. Une ombre se tenait en haut des escaliers, se dirigeant vers la salle du premier étage. Je me dirigeai alors subtilement vers les escaliers, me plaquant contre une des imposantes colonnes en pierre. Je repérai tout de suite la salle en question. Phase 1 réussie.

Je me rendis silencieusement dans la pièce. C'était une salle assez spacieuse, couverte de draps fins en soie crème. Je m'avançai tranquillement au milieu de la pièce, l'air naturel, une trousse à maquillage à la main. Je sortis alors mon poudrier lorsque tout à coup, je sentis une sensation bizarre. C'est alors que je me retournai pour faire face à cet homme. Une peau blanche comme la neige, des yeux émeraudes, une aura menaçante c'était bien notre homme, ce Loki. Il me regardait d'un air intrigué, sans pour autant en oublier son arrogance. Je savais très bien quel rôle adopté en cette situation.

_ Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser si je vous ai déranger. Je voulais me faire une petite beauté, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Me demanda-t-il.

_ _Gabrietti, nous avons sa localisation. Sortez de la pièce._

_ Plait-il ? Katerina Spears, duchesse d' Hambourg. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, mon mari doit sûrement m'attendre. Au plaisir.

Je fis une élégante révérence et je commençai à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'un deuxième Loki apparut devant moi. Il semblait irrité, en colère.

_ Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi.

_ Je ne vois de quoi vous par-

C'est alors que son double m'agrippa par le cou, faisant tomber la cascade de saphir. Il commença à s'approcher de moi, lentement, une lueur traversant ses yeux... de la folie.

_ Vous pensez vraiment que ce petit manège va marcher avec moi ? Créature pathétique.

Et d'un coup, ma vision se troubla tandis que mon cou tourna d'une violence inouïe. Je sombrais dans le néant, entendant la voix de Natasha dans mon oreille.

_ _Gabrietti, Gabrietti qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Angelica !..._

_ Concentre-toi. Concentre-toi. Réveille-toi._

J'ouvris soudain les yeux, m'extirpant du sol. Je fis craquer mon cou il n'y avait pas été de mains mortes.

_ Gabrietti au rapport. Natasha, tu me reçois ?

_ _Angélica, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_ J'ai été quelque peu... rouillée. Où est Loki ?

_ _Sur la grande place, Rogers y est déjà. Va le rejoindre._

_ Ok, Gabrietti out.

Je me rendis vers la porte : bloquée. Je me tournai alors vers la baie de la pièce. De là, je pus voir Captain America affronter Loki au milieu de la foule. Il n'y avait pas une seconde perde. Je fonçai dans la baie qui se brisa sous l'impact et plongeai la tête la première vers le sol. Au dernier moment, je dégainai mon grappin et je me propulsai vers eux. Le Captain était à terre et vulnérable lorsque je plongeai, le poing droit premier, entre les deux hommes. Au contact avec le sol, je déchargeai une quantité importante d'électricité en direction de Loki. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, les deux hommes me virent en position de combat... au milieu d'un cratère. C'est à ce moment-là de l'action qu'une chanson d'ACDC se fit entendre dans la place alors qu'Iron Man entra en scène et pointa Loki avec tout son arsenal. Ce dernier fit alors disparaître ses ornements et leva les mains, vaincus ? C'était louche. Le Captain s'approcha alors d' Iron Man, lui lançant un regard assez hostile.

_ Stark.

_ Cap-sicle.

Il ne semblait vraiment pas s'apprécier ces deux-là. Heureusement, l'agent Romanoff arriva avec le jet et nous ouvrions la soute.

_ Le Commandant Fury nous attend au QG. Allons-y.

_ Attendez, vous voulez le ramener là-bas ? Demanda Rogers, sceptique. Je ne pense pas que ce serais une bonne idée.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas, Captain.

Je m'avançai vers eux, sortant du précédent cratère que j'avais provoqué. Ils remarquèrent alors ma présence, et Stark me regarda alors, à travers son casque. En m'approchant, je vis Loki me regarder avec un petit sourire malicieux il m'avait sûrement reconnue.

_ Je veille à ce qu'il reste calme, faîtes-moi confiance.

_ Et, vous êtes ?

_ Aucune importance, Mr Stark. Pour l'instant, tachons de ramener cet individu auprès de Fury.

Ils prirent en compte ma requête et nous embarquâmes dans le jet en direction de l'héliporter. Le retour d'Allemagne fut quelque peu mouvementé. Stark et Rogers se disputaient tandis que Natasha les écoutaient en conduisant. Je m'étais installé en face de notre prisonnier qui était assis, les yeux perdus dans ses mains, la tête baissée. Je sentis alors une aura bizarre près de moi il émanait une aura inquiétante de Loki. Il leva alors ses yeux vers moi, pleins de malices.

Soudain, alors que Stark et Rogers continuaient leur éternelle querelle, un éclair se fit entendre. Bizarre : le ciel était pourtant dépourvu de tous nuages il y a encore quelques minutes. Je jetai un coup à Loki il semblait craintif.

_ Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez peur d'un simple éclair ? Plaisanta Stark.

_ Je n'aime pas forcément ce qu'il amène.

Et au même moment, quelque chose heurta violemment le jet. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement dévoilant un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, vêtus d'une tenue aussi étrange que celle de Loki. Il envoya une sorte de marteau sur Stark, s'empara de Loki et disparut dans le ciel sombre, brumeux. Aussitôt, Stark se rapprocha de la porte, prêt à s'envoler quand Rogers le saisit par l'épaule.

_ Attendez. Il nous faut un plan d'attaque.

_ J'ai un plan : j'attaque.

Et il s'envola, disparaissant à son tour dans la brume. Rogers se munit alors d'un parachute et de son bouclier.

_ J'y vais. Vous, restez ici.

_ Mais, je peux vous ai-

_ Ne discutez pas. J'ai dit, restez ici.

Et il sauta lui aussi. Je me tournai alors vers Natasha, les nerfs à vifs. Ils avaient besoin de mon aide, et ça je le savais. C'est dans cette motivation que sans avertir Natasha, je sautai à mon tour dans le ciel. Le seul problème, c'est que j'avais oublié un petit détail : le parachute. Et c'est ainsi que j'entamai une chute vertigineuse jusqu'au sol. Il fallait que je me concentre. Je tournai alors sur moi-même et me positionnai les jambes vers le sol, les bras écartés autour de moi. Je me concentrai intensément et après quelques secondes, ma descente ce fit plus lente, une sphère d'énergie se formant autour de moi. J'atteins presque le sol, lorsqu'une violente explosion me fit perdre le contrôle et je retombai alors violemment vers le sol. C'est à la fin de ma chute à grande vitesse que, tel un chat retombant toujours sur ses pattes, je me rattrapai sur les mains et j'atterris près du sol en équilibre sur ma jambe droite, ma jambe gauche étendue dans toute sa longueur. Je laissai échapper un soupir et je me levai, reprenant mon souffle. J'enlevai la poussière de mon uniforme et j'examinai mon corps, vérifiant si j'avais été blessée. Je n'avais qu'une simple petite entaille au niveau du bras droit. Je la fis se refermer doucement.

_ Impressionnant.

Je sursautai et je me retournai pour faire face à Loki, assis sur un rocher, ses émeraudes me fixant avec curiosité. Je me rapprochai alors de lui, tandis qu'il ne détachait pas son regard de moi.

_ Un humain normal n'aurait pas survécu à une telle chute. Cela égaille mon attention. Bien plus que votre petit tour de passe-passe de tout à l'heure.

_ Ah oui, vraiment ?

_ Oui. Vous n'êtes pas une humaine habituelle, et ça je peux le sentir. Votre aura est différente... bien plus différente.

Je pus sentir son regard descendre sur moi, comme s'il me touchait. Il me détaillait de haut en bas, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

_ Vous cachez parfaitement votre jeu. Personne ne semble connaître votre secret. Auriez-vous peur de leur réaction ? Qu'ils vous regardent comme un monstre, une bête de foire ? Vous méritez pourtant bien mieux que ça.

_ Arrêtez tout de suite votre petit jeu, ça ne marche pas. Vous me sous-estimé beaucoup, Loki. Et c'est une erreur de votre part. Vous n'êtes pas l'être si supérieur que vous laissez croire.

_ Vraiment ? Je suis un Dieu, voyez-vous. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il existerait des humains qui me sont supérieurs ?

_ _C'est là que vous vous trompé. Il existe des choses sur notre planète que vous ignorez complètement._

Il regarda alors autour de lui, surpris, avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur moi, plus malicieux que jamais.

_ C'est donc ça ? J'avais bien raison sur votre sujet vous êtes bien plus puissante que je ne le croyais.

C'est alors qu'une violente explosion se fit de nouveau entendre. Je me retournai alors pour voir les trois hommes revenir vers nous. À ma vue, Captain sembla assez remonté.

_ Je vous avais dit d'attendre dans le jet.

_ Encore heureux que j'ai désobéit à vos ordres. Sinon qui l'aurait surveillé, lui, pendant que VOUS étiez en train de vous taper dessus ?

Ils se regardèrent alors, d'un air coupable. Natasha posa le jet à proximité de nous et nous reprîmes la route vers le QG du SHIELD. Arrivés là-bas, l'agent Coulson nous attendait sur le plateau d'atterrissage. Un escadron de 4 agents prit alors en charge Loki tandis que nous fûmes conviés à la salle de commande. Je passai par la salle des armes où je déposai mon sac et rechargeai mes armes. Quand j'eus fini, je me rendis dans la salle de réunion où tous les autres avaient été conviés. Leur discussion avait déjà commencé quand j'entrai et je me postai adossée à la porte. La seule partie de la discussion que je pus entendre fus l'homme de tout à l'heure, qui se révélait être Thor le dieu de la foudre, qui éleva la voix tout en gardant un ton poli.

_ Gardez votre ton, je vous prie. Loki est peut-être notre ennemi mais il reste un Asgardien... et mon frère.

_ Il a tué 80 personnes en 2 jours.

Natasha le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui parlant. Son visage sembla se radoucir d'un coup.

_ Il a été adopté.

Je me contenais de rire à cette remarque. C'est cela qui attira l'attention de Stark sur moi.

_ Enfin bref. Il y a toujours une interrogation qui reste : Qui pourrait me dire qui est cette jeune femme ? Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

_ Il s'agit d'Angelica Gabrietti, l'un de nos meilleurs agents et la plus jeune scientifique du SHIELD.

Fury venait de se poster près de moi et s'avança vers la tête du grand meuble. Il m'incita à s'asseoir à sa droite et me regarda intensément alors que je m'approchai de la place qui m'eut été désignée. Nous nous installâmes donc à une des places de la table et nous attendîmes que le Commandant du SHIELD prenne la parole.

_ Mesdames, messieurs, l'agent Gabrietti a été convié ici pour faire équipe avec vous. Vous avez été tous réunis pour former une équipe plus connue sous le nom de projet-

_ Initiative Avengers, a conclu Tony Stark. Maintenant pourriez-vous nous donner une information plus, comment, « inconnue » ?

Fury le considéra un instant du regard, avant de se tourner vers moi.

_ Agent Gabriette, parlez-leur du projet Phœnix.

Je me levai donc face à eux.

_ Le projet Phœnix a été approuvé il y a maintenant 6 ans. Il consistait à l'élaboration de nano-virus permettant de décupler les aptitudes d'un homme par 100 : agilité, vitesse, résistance en milieu hostile, expérience en combat-

_ C'est le résultat du sérum du super soldat que vous décrivez, a répondu Steve.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers lui, avant de se retourner vers moi.

_ C'est exact, Mr Rogers. Le projet Phœnix était une sorte d'amélioration du sérum qui vous a transformé en... enfin bref. Mon collègue, Mike Gordon et moi avons passé 4 années de nos vies à élaborer la formule exacte, jusqu'à la finalisation du projet. Cependant, des évènements ont fait que... les recherches ont été arrêtées lorsque l'agent Gordon et moi avons été enlevés. L'agent Gordon a alors été tué par nos tortionnaires lorsqu'ils ont pris conscience qu'il ne leur était d'aucune utilité.

_ Ça n'a aucun sens, entama Stark. JARVIS m'a montré le brevet de ce projet, et c'est Mike Gordon qui l'a déposé. Tout cela n'a pas de sens.

_ Mike Gordon était peut-être l'un des chercheurs travaillant sur ce projet, mais ce n'était son créateur.

_ Quoi, vous voulez dire que-

_ Oui, je suis la créatrice du projet Phœnix. J'ai découvert la formule exacte.

Tous me regardèrent, cela me gênait fortement. Mais il y en avait un en particulier qui m'intriguait. Le Docteur Banner me fixait avec un regard assez intriguant. Comme de l'admiration mêlée à de la crainte. Ce fut Natasha qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis peu.

_ Donc, vous pensez qu'en apprenant que l'agent Gabrietti serait de retour, ses ravisseurs essaieraient à nouveau d'obtenir la formule par elle ?

_ Tout à fait. C'est pour cela que l'agent Gabrietti avait été compté comme l'un des premiers membres de l'Initiative Avengers. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qui pourrait les intéresser.

Fury me regarda alors, d'un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je devais leur dire, TOUT leur dire. Mais quelque chose m'empêchait de parler. « _Auriez-vous peur de leur réaction ? Qu'ils vous regardent comme un monstre, une bête de foire ? »_

Et s'il avait raison ? Et si je devais garder cela pour moi ?

_Tu dois leur dire, Angélica. Ils comprendront, ne t'inquiète pas._

Je m'apaisai. Je pouvais LUI faire confiance s'IL m'incitait à leur dire, alors je pouvais.

_ Le dernier jour de ma captivité, je me suis réveillée au milieu des flammes. J'étais déboussolée, complètement déconnectée avec le monde réel. J'ai couru aussi vite que je pouvais, fuyant toutes les patrouilles de police, les sociétés, tout. Et puis, un jour, quelque chose m'a mené à Winchester. J'ai débouché dans un parc, derrière une sorte de château, quand un homme s'est approché de moi. J'étais si faible que j'ai perdu connaissance. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée dans une chambre, l'homme de la veille accoudé à la fenêtre il disait s'appeler Logan. Il m'a emmené vers un bureau central où un homme plus âgé nous attendait. Il se présenta à moi comme étant le professeur Charles Xavier...

_ Attendez.

Tony Stark me coupa, l'air très surpris.

_ Vous parlez de Charles Xavier, comme dans l'établissement jeunes surdoués ?

_ Oui, de lui-même. Fury n'a pas détecté ma présence car j'étais l'une de ses élèves. J'y suis restée 2 ans afin d'apprendre à me contrôler, et me réadapter au contact avec les humains normaux.

_ Quoi ? Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire que-

_ Oui, Mr Stark.

Je fermai alors les yeux un instant, sentant un contact familier sur ma peau. Quand je rouvris mes yeux, je vis qu'ils étaient tous en état de choc. Même Nick me regardait, l'air surpris. Je scintillais de mille feux, tout mon corps était couvert de diamants. Et c'est dans un sourire victorieux que je finis de lui répondre.

_ Je suis une mutante. Une Xmen.


	5. Chapter 4

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'ils me regardaient, médusés. Me sentant alors gênée, je retrouvai ma peau ordinaire, les diamants disparaissant peu à peu pour laisser place à ma peau dorée.

_ Une Xmen ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Steve.

Fury se leva de son siège et marcha dans la salle, jusqu'à se retrouver près de moi.

_ Les Xmen sont une portion de la population représentant l'étape suivante de l'évolution humaine. L'école pour surdoués de Charles Xavier est le principal refuge des mutants. Ils y apprennent à maitriser certains dons et à se réadapter aux personnes ordinaires.

_ C'est un peu la version naturelle du sérum du super soldat de mon père, en quelque sorte.

_ Certains d'entre nous ne prennent pas le droit chemin, malheureusement. Ceux qui pensent que les mutants devraient être reconnus comme des êtres supérieurs, que nous ne devrions pas nous cacher que nous devrions montrer au monde entier que ce sont nous qui dictons les lois. Ce groupe de mutants est alors commandé par Magnéto, un des plus puissants d'entre nous. Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant. Des questions ?

_ Quand avez-vous découvert que vous aviez le don de vous recouvrir de ces...

_ Je l'ai découvert lors d'une attaque de Magnéto. L'un d'entre eux, Dents de Sabre, a essayé de me trancher la gorge mais avant qu'il ne m'atteigne cette barrière est apparue sur moi et m'a protégée. Le professeur m'a alors appris à la faire apparaître comme bon me semble.

_ Mais de quoi est-ce que ce bouclier est-il composé ? Demanda Stark.

_ Ce bouclier comme vous le dîtes, Mr Stark, n'est pas un métal c'est un diamant pur. Le professeur s'est longtemps penché sur sa composition, et il en a déduit que c'était une entité vivante qui se renouvelle de jour en jour. Elle réagit non seulement sous mon impulsion mais aussi en cas de danger. Malheureusement, il est impossible de l'examiner, elle est indestructible.

_ Avez-vous développé d'autres aptitudes pendant ces 2 ans, agent Gabrietti ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Je me tournai vers l'origine de cette dernière pour tomber nez à nez avec le Docteur Banner. Il me regardait de ses yeux chocolats- qui soit dit en passant était assez irrésistibles-, un air complètement intéressé.

_ Oui, docteur Banner. Durant ces années, j'ai développé diverses aptitudes. Je possède à présent des dons de télékinésie et de télépathie. Je peux projeter des décharges électriques, j'ai acquis des aptitudes caractéristiques des félins et je suis un polymorphe.

_ Bien. Maintenant que les choses sont clarifiées, nous allons pouvoir nous focaliser sur le problème du demi-dieu. Je vous laisse quartier libre. Banner, Stark, retournez au laboratoire afin de retrouver la signature du Tesseract. Agent Gabrietti, il serait préférable que vous y alliez aussi. Vos connaissances pourront y être utiles. Demain matin, je veux que vous vous rendiez à la cellule de Loki si comme vous le dîtes vous possédez des dons de télépathie et que ce diamant vous rend indestructible, vous serez de garde. Guettez le moindre mouvement de Loki, relevez la moindre information qui puisse nous être utile. Étant donné que vous êtes les 2 membres classés comme intouchables du groupe par lui, Thor vous relèvera pour les gardes de nuit. Bien, sur ce disposez.

_ Alors comme ça vous êtes une mutante ?

Stark se tenait derrière un des bureaux du laboratoire et me regardait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Vous voulez une démonstration, Stark ?

_ Ça vous l'avez vu dans mon esprit, hein ?

Il m'offrit alors son plus beau sourire.

_ Non, je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Vous êtes très prévisible.

Je remarquai alors que Banner dissimula son visage sous ses cheveux, riant silencieusement. Il est vrai que de voir la tête décomposée de Stark était assez marrant. Je réprimai alors un rire et le je le regardai, amusée, une main sur les hanches et l'autre en l'air.

_ Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez voir ?

_ Hum, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer peut-être par... tout.

_ Et bien regardez derrière vous.

Banner me regarda il avait remarqué que je bougeais doucement la main. Stark se retourna et vis, ébahi, les différents outils du laboratoire en lévitation.

_Alors, cela vous va, Stark ?_

Il me regarda, son sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus.

_ Wow, ça c'est cool. Et le coup du polymorphe ?

_ Hum... je ne sais pas. Est-ce que cela v-

Je fis un tour sur moi-même et je me changeai en lui, tandis que je finis ma phrase.

_ vous va.

Il se rapprocha de moi, un sourire en coin.

_ Il faut croire que je suis bien plus beau gosse que je ne le crois.

Je revins à mon apparence normale et me saisit d'un des carnets de note de Banner Stark n'étant pas un grand fan des carnets de note-.

_ Bon, messieurs je vous laisse. Je pense que je vais allonger mon temps de sommeil. J'ai un dieu à surveiller demain. Doc, je vous empreinte vos notes afin de les étudier pendant mon temps de garde. Cela ne vous gêne pas ?

_ Oh non, pas du tout, vous ne pouvez les prendre. Reposez-vous bien.

_ Merci. Mr Stark.

_ Bonne nuit, Diamond X.

Et je quittai, non sans rire à mon nouveau surnom administré par Stark. Lorsque j'arrivai à mes quartiers, je pris une bonne douce et je tombai lourdement sur mon lit, la fatigue l'emportant bientôt. Je finis par trouvez le sommeil quelques minutes après la journée du lendemain sera vraiment mouvementée.


	6. Chapter 5

_**La bataille faisait rage. Il en venait de partout du portail ouvert dans le ciel, il sortait des milliers de ces serpents volants. Thor combattait son frère à la tour tandis que j'essayais en vain d'atteindre le portail. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Aucun sacrifice, aucune victoire…**_

_**Les bruits avaient cessé autour de moi. Ma chute s'était avérée plus brutal que je ne pensais. Je pouvais plus bouger tous mon corps est rompu, brisé en plusieurs endroits. Les diamants avaient cédé à la pression. C'était la fin pour moi.**_

_**_ Angelica !**_

_**Je tournai difficilement la tête vers la source de ce cri. Il était là, agenouillé devant moi, me serrant fortement contre lui. Des larmes, je sentais ses larmes couler sur ma joue, l'une des parties exposées de mon corps de cristal. Je plongeai doucement dans ses yeux sombres, une larme de sang au coin de mon œil. Je me sentais partir peu à peu, les autres Avengers se regroupant autour de moi. **_

_**_ Pardonne-moi… Oncle Nick**_

_**Je ne sentis plus rien en cet instant. **_

_POV Angie_

Je me relevai brusquement affolées. Tout avait semblé être si réel, j'espérais que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. Je tournai mes yeux vers mon réveil.

_'5h30. Je dois me rendre à la cellule de Loki à 6h00.'_

Je me levai et me préparai pour des heures de confrontations avec le Dieu de la Malice. Je revêtis mon uniforme, me maquillai légèrement et sortis de mes quartiers. Passant par la salle d'armement, je rentrai mon code d'accès et pris mes armes dans mon sac. Je refermai mon compartiment et je me dirigeai vers la cellule de notre ennemi. Quand je fus à la porte, je pus voir une dizaine de gardes postés autour de la cellule. Tous étaient extrêmement tendus, détournant leurs yeux du Dieu enfermé dans la cellule spécialement conçue pour y contenir Hulk. Je rentrai, dirigeant leurs regards fuyant vers ma personne, déposai mon sac près de la rambarde et sans me soucier du regard maintenant intéressé de notre prisonnier, je me postai face au chef de la garde.

_ Vous pouvez disposer maintenant, soldats. Je m'occupe de notre invité.

Ils me saluèrent et disposèrent de la pièce, non sans me jeter un regard interrogateur.

_ Eh bien, je n'aurais pensé mieux comme compagnie durant mon séjour. dit une voix moqueuse derrière moi.

Une fois la porte fermée, je poussai un soupir avant de me retourner lentement vers la cellule. Loki me fixait intensément, un sourire en coin ornant son visage. Je n'en fis rien et me dirigeai vers la rambarde. Me positionnant en tailleur, j'ouvris mon sac et en sortis mes armes. Séparant celles utilisées la veille, j'entrepris de les recharger et de les nettoyer, prenant tout mon temps. Je sortis ma première lame de son fourreau lorsque je perçus du mouvement dans la cellule. Levant mes yeux, je regardai d'un air impassible le Dieu de la Mailce se rapprocher de ma position et se baisser à mon niveau, l'intérêt se lisant toujours sur son visage. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant ce qui me semblait une éternité. Puis, il me sourit et un rire cristallin envahit la salle où nous nous trouvions.

_ Je dois dire... que vous me fascinez.

_ Ah oui? Et en quoi vous fascinerais-je, si je puis me le permettre?

_ Vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à oser défier mon regard.

_ Pardonnez-moi l'affront de n'être aucunement effrayée par un homme tel que vous. dis-je sarcastiquement.

_ Voyez. Votre esprit est des plus fascinant. L'un des plus complexes que je n'ai eu à sonder.

_Vous n'arriverez jamais à sonder mon esprit. Essayez encore une fois et je vous briserais à un tel point que vous n'arriverez même plus à articuler correctement. _

Il me regarda d'abord surpris, puis son sourire s'élargit de plus en plus. Je délaissai mon sabre, le remettant dans son fourreau avec la plus grande précaution avant de me tourner vers le ténébreux occupant la pièce. Je me relevai alors, le scrutant intensément tandis qu'il fit de même. Je dus légèrement relever la tête à son ascension, ne voulant lui faire le plaisir de briser le contact visuel que nous avions instaurer. Il était nettement plus grand que moi, sûrement de 1m80. Sa peau était légèrement plus bronzée que sur l'image que m'avait présenté Coulson. Ses traits étaient fins, ses joues légèrement creuses. Ses cheveux sombres frôlaient à peine des épaules certes fines mais trompe l'œil. Son vêtement sombre accentuait encore plus sa carrure et élançait sa silhouette, le faisant paraître plus grand. Je devais l'admettre, il avait un certain goût. Je plongeai alors dans ses yeux, d'un bleu glacial, dure et... incompatible? Quelque chose n'allait pas, je sentais un malaise entre le corps et les yeux de cet homme. Je sortis de ma contemplation quand une pression se fis sentir dans mon esprit; d'instinct, je dressai une barrière mentale, rejetant de plein fouet l'intrus, non sans lui envoyer une décharge électrique. Je vis le demi-Dieu reculer, comme choqué. Je lui jetai un regard menaçant, de l'électricité émanant bestialement de mes mains.

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dis. N'essayez pas de sonder mon esprit, ou vous le regretterez amèrement.

Il me regarda un instant, stupéfait. Il m'approcha lentement, aussi près que possible. Je contentai de lui donner mon dos.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Quoi donc?

_ Regardez-vous. Vous êtes dotée de pouvoirs surprenants. Il vous serait facile d'imposer votre volonté, de vous libérer de l'emprise des autres. Et pourtant, vous vous plier à leurs exigences. Cela me répugne à un tel point que vous me fascinez davantage. Vous vous cachez des autres. Vous cachez votre potentiel et vous l'étouffez par votre soi-disant morale. Regardez-vous, ce choix que vous imposez à votre don vous rend faible. Vous pourriez pourtant acquérir tellement plus. Quel gâchis!

Je laissai échapper un long soupir d'agacement. Me retournant vers lui, je m'avançai tranquillement vers le jeune ténébreux. Formant un champ électrostatique autour de moi, je traversai la paroi qui nous séparait et m'avançai vers lui. Nous étions maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour garder le contact visuel que nous avions établis depuis peu. Je pus alors contemplai ses yeux qui me troublaient tant. J'inspectai la lueur dans son regard; il n'y en avait pas! Comment était-ce possible? Il n'y avait rien, comme si il n'était pas vivant, qu'il n'avait aucune pensée. Je sentis ses muscles se tendre sous notre proximité. Je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur ma joue, balayant mes boucles brunes.

_ Vous ne connaissez ni mes aptitudes, ni mes motivations, ni mon code moral. Vous ne savez rien de moi, d'ailleurs. Si je garde mes pouvoirs sous contrôle ce n'est pas par peur; je n'est aucun compte à vous rendre quant à l'usage de mes dons. Et ne penser pas que je vais mordre à votre petit jeu. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous essayez de faire; vous voulez me faire douter de tout, afin de me manipuler à votre guise. Mais dîtes-vous bien une chose, cela ne marchera pas avec moi.

Je me remis sur mes pieds et me reculai légèrement de lui. Puis je tournai les talons, traversai la paroi et sortis de la cellule. Une fois dehors, je m'avançai vers mes armes et récupérai mes deux sabres du sol. Je sortis le premier sabre de son fourreau. Il avait un cobra rouge sculpté sur sa garde de fond blanc. La lame, quant à elle, était noire bordée de dents rouges sang. Je le pris en main, l'examinant méticuleusement et me mis à le polir sans endommager la couleur. Une fois fini, je déposai soigneusement le sabre sur la table et saisis le second sabre. Celui-ci possédait une garde blanche, un scorpion noir dessiné au-dessus à l'aide de zébrures noires. Sa lame blanche était marquée par de longues griffes noires, comme un prolongement des pattes du scorpion. Je repris donc le même rituel qu'avec le précédent, prenant grand soin de ne pas entailler l'ornement de la lame. Je pouvais sentir le regard du jeune homme sur moi. Je n'en fis rien et le déposa sur la table à côté de l'autre sabre. Je rangeai ensuite le lot d'armes déjà utilisées et me penchai sur les autres que je me mis à nettoyer pendant des heures.

Un bruit de pas dirigea mon regard sur la porte. Un agent du SHIELD entra dans la pièce, un plateau repas destiné au demi-Dieu dans ses mains. Je le récupérai et attendis que le garde parte. Dès que la porte fut fermée, j'ouvris la cellule par télékinésie et m'avançai dans la cellule. Par précaution, j'avais dressé une barrière mentale, empêchant le jeune d'avancer. Une fois le plateau déposé sur la table de la cellule, je sortis de la cellule et le libérai de la barrière mentale. Ayant finis de nettoyer et polir mes armes, je les rangeai dans mon sac. M'asseyant contre le pied de la table, je saisis les notes de Bruce que j'avais emporté avec moi et commençai à les étudier.

_ **Angélica, Thor est prêt pour la relève. Tu peux disposer.**

Je me levai d'un bond gracieux, reposant les notes du docteur Banner dans mon sac.

_ Vous me quittez déjà. Quel dommage.

_ Je serais restée davantage, mais on me demande ailleurs, malheureusement. dis-je d'un ton faussement ironique.

_ J'espère vous revoir bientôt, Angélica.

Je frissonnai au ton utilisé pour mon prénom. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et je sortis de la pièce pour tomber nez-à... torse avec le Dieu du Tonnerre. En effet, il était appuyé contre le mur de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, ses biceps légèrement contractés. Avec cette carrure imposante, je ne pouvais que me sentir plus petite que je ne l'était déjà avec le ténébreux de la pièce d'à côté. Quand il me remarqua, il me sourit amicalement et se décolla du mur.

_ Salutation, Dame Gabrietti. J'espère que tout c'est bien passé avec Loki.

_ Oui, si l'on veut. Il est assez... spécial.

_ Loki a quelque peu changé, mais il est inoffensif.

_ Si vous le dîtes.

Je commençai à m'en aller quand je sentis une main ferme sur mon épaule. Me retournant, mes ambres rencontrèrent des yeux océans, remplis de tristesse en leur fond.

_ Dame Gabrietti, êtes-vous vraiment doter de dons agissant sur le mental?

_ Euh, oui. Pourquoi?

_ Je... Ce pourrait-il que vous m'aidiez?

_ En quoi pourrais-je vous aider?

_ Je suis sûr que mon frère n'a pas entièrement succombé aux ténèbres. Il doit y avoir de l'espoir. Et j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à le sauver. Je suis certain qu'au fond, il n'a pas changé, qu'il a juste besoin que l'on l'aide. Et pour cela j'ai besoin de votre don, Dame Gabrietti. Vous êtes la seule qui puisse l'aider dans cette bataille.

_ Vous savez Thor, j'ai été opposée à de nombreux mutants consumés par vos "ténèbres". Je ne vous mentirais pas; aucun d'eux n'a jamais cherché à se battre. Et votre frère n'est pas une exception. Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour lui, Thor. Je ne m'accrocherais pas à des chimères si j'étais vous. Désolé.

Et sur ce, je me dégageai doucement de son emprise et me dirigeai vers mes quartiers. Je ne pris pas la peine de déposer mes armes, tant j'étais fatiguée. Je me dévêtis et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Un bain me ferait sûrement du bien. Je remplis la baignoire d'eau et je me relaxai sous l'eau chaude, détendant tous mes muscles. À peine je fus dans le bain, je tombai dans les bras de Morphée.

_**_ Vas-y Angélica, tu peux le faire.**_

_**Je me positionnai en lotus et commençai à méditer. Je commençai à léviter doucement. Je me concentrai fortement sur ma barrière de cristal. Je sentais ma peau se cristalliser peu à peu. Puis, je tentai de la projeter autour de moi, ressentant des petits picotements au fur et à mesure que la barrière me quittais. Je la sentais se décoller de moi de plus en plus hors de moi. Cette pratique m'épuisait de plus en plus. Je n'en pouvais plus, je rompis ma concentration et tombai au sol, épuisée. Il se tenait devant moi, un sourire sur ses lèvres.**_

_**_ Ce n'est pas marrant.**_

_**_ Excuse-moi. Je te ramène dans ta chambre.**_

_**Il me pris dans ses bras; je me sentais tout d'un coup apaisée. Il passa son bras sous mes jambes et derrière mon dos et me porta à l'intérieur. Il me déposa doucement sur le canapé, le sommeil m'emportant peu à peu. La dernière chose que je vis, ce fut ses cheveux bruns tombant sur son front, ses fines lèvres arborant un doux sourire, et ses yeux émeraudes me fixant avec passion. **_

_**_ Je t'aime Loki.**_

_**...**_

Je relevai la tête hors de l'eau, haletante.

_TOUS LES AVENGERS. SALLE DE CONTRÔLE. TOUT DE SUITE!_

Je sortis hors de l'eau et sortis de ma chambre, courant à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de l'héliporter. Arrivée à la salle de contrôle je sautai tel un jaguar de l'étape supérieur et j'atterris accroupie devant un Tony Stark choqué et un Nick Fury au sourcil légèrement levé. Je ne fis pas attention aux visages perplexes des Vengeurs et des agents de contrôle et je me dirigeai vers Thor qui venait tout juste d'arriver dans la pièce centrale. Il me regarda surpris, alors que je l'agrippai du mieux que je pouvais.

_ Thor, de quel couleur sont les yeux de Loki?!

_ Quoi? demanda Tony, un sourcil levé.

_ De quel couleur sont ses yeux?! m'enquis-je, haletante. Réponds-moi!

_ Il... Il sont verts. Oui, verts tels des émeraudes.

Je le lâchai, un immense présent sur mon visage. Je me mis à trembler de manière incontrôlable, tandis que je revoyais mon rêve se jouer dans ma tête. Je perdis soudain pied, et si Thor n'avait pas été là, j'aurais sûrement cogné pas tête contre le sol.

_ Ses yeux... Il sont bleus, pas verts. Ils sont bleus!

Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur alors que j'entendis Tony s'emporter derrière nous.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire? Pourrait-on nous expliquer pourquoi nous avoir interrompu dans nos recherches du Tesseract pour une question d'yeux?!

_ Ses yeux sont bleus! Ils... sont bleus alors qu'ils sont verts! Il... Il...ses yeux sont bleus

_ Gabrietti. Des explications. Tout de suite.

_ Il est sous hypnose! On l'a hypnotisé!


	7. Author's note 1

**Kikoo tout le monde! J'espère que vous appréciez la fic.**

**J'ai décidé de changer un peu l'histoire en y insérant l'hypnose de Loki témoignée par ses yeux. Sa captivité va durer un peu plus longtemps que dans le film. Peut-être 3 jours en comptant celui du chapitre précédent, afin de montrer les quelques progrès dans la possible "reconversion" de Loki. On y apprendra aussi un peu plus sur Angélica, sur son passé en temps que Xmen et en tant que scientifique du SHIELD (quoique cette partie sera moins développée). **

**Pour vous aidez à comprendre les échanges dans ma fic, voici le descriptif:**_ Normale= conversation directe

_ **En gras**= conversation par oreillette

_En italique_= communication par télépathie d'Angélica

'_En italique_'= pensée du POV

_**En gras**_** italique**= rêves ou flashback (indiqué si présent)

**Voilà pour les précisions.**

**On commence à partir de là à rentrer dans l'action. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'ai décidé de faire rentrer en scène l'hypnose de Loki car dans le film Thor, Loki y apparaît avec les yeux verts. Or dans Avengers, les yeux de Loki semblent être plus ternes et bien loin du vert du premier film; en ayant regardé plusieurs images tirés du film et des extraits du film dont le gros plan sur ses yeux lors de son apparition par le portail du TESSERACT, il y apparaît avec des yeux gris ternes. J'ai aussi remarqué que lorsqu'il a hypnotisé Clint Barton, les yeux de Barton sont devenus bleus pales. Donc voilà pour l'hypnose.**

**Ma fic va se diviser en plusieurs arcs. Le premier est celui du film, jusqu'à la dislocation des Vengeurs. Le second impliquera le passé d'Angelica en temps que Xmen par la venue d'un ennemi mutant. Enfin le troisième nous emmènera dans l'univers de Thor, puisque les Vengeurs devront se rendre à Asgard pour... ça vous le saurez plus tard!**

**Bon je crois que j'en ai trop dit déjà. Je vous laisse lire ma fic en toute tranquillité. Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si cette fic met du temps à venir, mais j'ai comment dire, un conflit avec mon ordinateur de temps en temps; il a tendance à effacer tout mon écrit avant que je ne sauvegarde. **

**Biizz à tous, je publie le plus vite possible sur la fic, au moins pour finir le premier arc de l'histoire. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 6

_ Il est sous hypnose! On l'a hypnotisé!

La nouvelle que je venais d'annoncer jeta un froid sur tous les esprits qui bouillonnaient depuis que je les avais convoqué d'urgence dans la salle de commande de l'héliporter. Ils me regardaient tous stupéfaits, choqués et suspicieux. Je n'en fis rien; je tournai mon regard vers celui de Thor, qui me regardait perplexe.

_ Thor, tu avais raison. Il n'agis pas de son plein gré. Il est mis sous hypnose depuis son apparition à Santa Monica.

_ Mais, Dame Gabrietti, comment pouvez-vous en être sûr? Vous m'avez dit vous même que c'était sans espoir.

_ Oui je l'est dit, et je me suis trompée. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait eu le choix.

_ Minute Kitty. Tête de bouc est sous hypnose? me demanda Tony.

_ Mais comment est-ce possible? s'enquit Bruce.

_ Une minute. dit Fury d'une voix ferme, calmant tout le monde. Report dans 5 minutes dans la salle de réunion. Agent Gabrietti, je vous suggère d'aller vous changer avant le meeting. Ce n'est pas une proposition.

Je clignai des yeux, me demandant ce que cela avait à voir avec le problème actuel. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil aux autres, examinant leur visage. Bruce, Steve, Thor et Phil étaient embarrassés, le rouge au joues. Natasha semblait amusé, mais personne ne pouvais le voir à part moi. Le commandant Fury, ce n'était même pas la peine de le regarder. Quand à Tony, il affichait un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants me scrutant de bas en haut d'un regard très appréciateur.

__ Belles paires de jambes. _je perçue parfaitement la voix de Tony dans ma tête.

C'est alors que je descendis mon regard sur... mes jambes?! Dans un petit cri très aigu, je m'agrippai encore plus au coup de Thor, essayant en vain de me faire le plus petite possible, repliant mes jambes sur moi-même. Je n'avais pas réalisé comment j'étais partie quand la réalisation m'a sauté aux yeux. Et maintenant, je me tenais devant toute l'équipe ET devant mon oncle simplement vêtue de mes d'un shorty et d'un tee-shirt blanc arrivant à mi-cuisse. Mes jambes étaient complètement nues, ma poitrine était un peu visible sous le tee-shirt; ce dernier était d'ailleurs mouillé par l'eau dégoulinant de mes cheveux humides. En clair, j'en connaissais un qui devait se rincer l'œil. Je demandai à Thor de me ramener à ma porte, ayant trop honte pour me décrocher de son cou; il accepta à mon plus grand soulagement et me porta jusqu'à ma chambre, me pressant contre lui pour que je n'attrape pas froid. Arrivée à ma porte, je me glissai à l'intérieur, enfilant un uniforme classique du SHIELD, ma ceinture blanche, mes bottes et mes gants et je sortis pour me rendre avec Thor à la salle de réunion.

Tous les autres étaient déjà présents. Quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Tony faisait un peu la moue en me voyant revêtir l'uniforme du SHIELD. Il était vraiment comme on le décrivait dans les journaux; playboy. Nous nous assîmes à la table; je me trouvai une fois de plus à sa droite.

_ Bien. Maintenant Gabrietti, expliquez-nous la situation.

_ Loki est en ce moment même sous hypnose. Comme Thor me l'a dit tout à l'heure, son frère a habituellement les yeux verts émeraudes. Or, j'ai passé toute la journée dans la pièce et ses yeux sont à présents bleus. Un autre détail est que j'ai eu à plusieurs reprises l'occasion de l'examiner; il y a une aura instable entre son corps et son regard, comme s'il l'énergie entre ne se coordonnait pas.

_ Minute, Jambe de rêves, des "énergies"?

_ Oui, des énergies. Notre corps est relié par l'association d'énergies qui y circulent. Si vos énergies ne coordonnent plus, cela créé un malaise qui se voit sur votre corps. Dans le cas de Loki, le malaise de situe dans son regard; Normalement, toute personne possède une lueur dans son regard, quelle soit animée par la tristesse, par la joie ou par l'appréciation de certaines choses. dis-je en posant mon regard sur Stark.

_ Je plaide coupable, votre honneur.

_ Le regard de Loki n'a aucune animation. Il est vide, comme s'il était mort à l'intérieur. Dans les cas généraux d'hypnose, on retrouve les mêmes symptômes présents chez Loki, c'est-à-dire, un changement visuel sur l'anatomie du patient, une non cohésion des énergies du corps, et un malaise apparente entre les actions du corps et la zone de changement anatomique. Concernant le malaise, il apparaît dans son clignement de cils; il est inexistant. Et j'ai aussi remarqué une tension du corps à tout contact.

_ Et que proposez-vous de faire? Le confronter?

_ Du tout. Il faudrait que j'arrive à établir un lien avec lui dans un premier lieu. Je dois réussir à le mettre en confiance, de manière à ce que je puisse avoir un accès à son psychisme. Dès que le lien sera établi, je pourrais naviguer dans son esprit à ma guise pour retrouver le vrai Loki prisonnier dans son mental. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est attendre que je passe ses barrières. De cette manière, je pourrais peut être pouvoir lui soutirer des informations sur la localisation du Tesseract. Mais je ne peut débuter cette expérience que si Thor est d'accord. Il s'agit tout de même de son frère; je ne souhaiterais pas aller à l'encontre de sa vie privée. Quand dis-tu, Thor?

_ Je ferais tout ce qui est en pouvoir pour sauver mon frère. Vous avez mon accord.

_ Bien. Vous pouvez retourner à vos activités. Romanoff, demain je veux que vous recommenciez l'entraînement de Gabrietti. Gabrietti, Thor, vous continuerez la surveillance de Loki. Gabrietti, vous rejoindrez Thor durant la surveillance de nuit afin d'établir votre contact psychique. Vous pouvez disposez.

Nous nous levâmes et sortîmes de la salle. Je me dirigeai automatiquement vers le laboratoire. Le sceptre de Loki se trouvait dans la pièce, son étrange lueur bleue émanant du bout de ce dernier. Je l'approchai comme envoûtée par sa lueur. Du bout des doigts, je l'effleurai. Ma vision devint alors floue, tandis que des images envahissaient ma tête.

_**Je me trouvais dans un endroit sombre, inconnu. Tout n'était qu'obscurité. Puis tout à coup, un déchirure se forma dans l'obscurité. Une vive lueur envahit la zone et il en jaillit quelque chose. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, je m'approchai pour mieux distinguer la chose sortie de la faille. C'était un jeune homme, blessé, meurtri par une déchirure profonde; une trahison. Je pouvais le sentir. Il avait mal, il souffrait d'un mal si atroce, si douloureux. **_

_**J'effleurai doucement son visage endoloris. Je frôlai ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, laissant son front exposé. Je laissai ma main se poser sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Soudain, une immense onde de choc me traversa, tout comme lui. Je tentais de me dégager, mais rien à faire. Lorsque l'onde s'apaisa, je tentai de me dégager à nouveau. Une mince fil blanc se dégagea de son torse, et se connecta au mien. En un instant, il ouvrit ses yeux. De beaux yeux émeraudes. Il semblait me scruter intensément comme s'il lisait mon âme.**_

_**_ Aides... moi...**_

_**Et il disparut en un battement de cils, tel que la zone obscure où je me trouvais.**_

_ ...shine... sunshine... Sunshine! Eh oh, tu m'entends?

La voix de Tony me ramena à la réalité, m'ôtant de l'horrible cauchemar qui venait de se passer sous mes yeux. Je le regardai un instant, le regard vague, puis je clignai des yeux et réagis à sa main secouée devant moi depuis de bonnes minutes. Ma main avait quittée le sceptre, Bruce et Tony me regardaient, concernés. Je sursautai un moment reprenant complètement mes esprits.

_ Tout va bien, Mlle Gabrietti?

_ O-Oui... Oui je vais bien. J'étais... perdue dans mes pensées.

_ Vous étiez agrippée au sceptre, et son énergie se répandait dans votre corps. On a failli vous perdre sous le contrôle de cette arme. me dis le docteur Banner.

_ Je... je crois que... je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre. Je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette.

_ Vous ne voulez pas que je vous ausculte d'abord?

_ Non, docteur Banner. Je vais aller me coucher. Une bonne nuit de repos me fera du bien.

Et sur ces mots, je les quittai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. En y entrant, je fus prise d'une vague de fatigue. Je m'endormis avant que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller.

_**Je courais dans les dédales sombres, un cri sauvage envahissant l'endroit ou je me trouvais. Tout à coup, je vis une porte, je l'ouvris; je me trouvais dans la cellule, je ne pouvais pas en sortir. Loki se trouvait devant moi. Et puis, il y avait une lumière; un homme lui faisait face. Je lui criais de partir, qu'il ne pouvait le vaincre. L'homme ne m'écouta pas; soudain la lumière fléchis, elle s'affaiblit alors que l'être tombait au sol, une arme à la main. Je ne vis que son ombre alors que je tombai dans le vide. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de choc dans ma chute libre.**_

_**... Coulson...**_


	9. Chapter 7

_ Nooon !

Je me relevai d'un bond, en sueur. Ma respiration était saccadée, je tremblais de tous mes membres. Ces rêves allaient me rendre folle, je n'en pouvais plus de ces visions si réelles. Je me frottait les muscles, les sentant endoloris par la veille. J'étais tellement épuisée que je n'avais pas pris la peine de me changer hier. Je m'étirai doucement et je me tournai vers ma table de nuit.

' _Quoi?! Oh merde!'_

Je me jetai hors de mon lit, courant à perdre haleine sous la douche. Je me lavai et m'habillai en 10 minutes max, et je sortis en trombe de mes quartiers, courant comme une folle dans les couloirs du QG. Il était 8h 15, j'avais 2h 15 de retard.

_'Thor devait sûrement être déjà parti à l'heure qu'il est.'_

J'arrivai enfin devant la pièce. Me reprenant du mieux que je pouvais, je pris une profonde inspiration et j'entrai dans la pièce. Quel ne fut ma stupeur lorsque je vis Thor, debout devant son frère, les bras croisés sur son torse. Loki et lui se regardaient intensément. Je rentrai complètement dans la pièce, attirant l'attention des deux hommes sur moi. Thor avança alors vers moi, me saluant par un baise-main.

_ Je suis terriblement désolé, Thor. Je ne me suis pas réveillée à mon heure habituelle et je t'ai fait attendre. Sincèrement désolé.

_ Ce n'est rien Dame Gabrietti. Cela ne me dérangeait pas d'attendre.

_ Angélica. Appelle-moi juste Angélica. Merci de m'avoir attendu. Et encore désolé pour le retard.

Il me salua d'un signe de tête et sortis de la pièce, me laissant seule avec le jeune ténébreux. Je laissai échapper un petit bâillement camouflé par ma main avant de m'avancer et de m'asseoir en indien devant la porte de la cellule. Je clignai à plusieurs reprises des yeux, essayant de dissiper la fatigue, mon dos bien droit.

_ Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état naturel. une voix à l'accent britannique résonna dans la pièce. Vous semblez épuisée.

Je portai mon regard sur Loki. Il me regardait intensément, scrutant mes moindres frémissements. Je le regardai dans les yeux, toujours troublée par l'énergie émanant de ses yeux bleus. Le malaise était toujours présent autour de cet homme. Je décidai de jouer la carte de la franchise avec lui, me permettant de me rapprocher de lui, de le mettre en confiance.

_ Je dois avouer que ma nuit à été quelque peu courte et mouvementée.

_ Permettez-moi de vous demandez pourquoi.

Je laissai un long soupir m'échapper, et je m'approchai de la porte de la cellule. J'entrai dans sa cellule par un nuage électrostatique; il ne bougea pas d'un cil. M'appuyant contre cette dernière, je refermai les yeux un instant, des images de mes rêves me repassant dans la tête.

_ Depuis quelques temps... je fais des rêves. Ils... ils sont si réels, si puissants. Ce sont plus des cauchemars. Je revois des passages de ma vie que... que je ne souhaite pas revivre. Des visions qui me font douter de mon avenir. Je-je ne sais plus quoi penser, quelle pensée croire, si je dois les prendre au sérieux. Je suis complètement perdue.

Je baissai la tête, sentant des larmes montées au coin de mes yeux. Je ne devais pas céder à l'envie de pleurer. Et Dieu sait que j'en avais envie. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, maintenant. Des images repassaient dans ma tête; des souvenirs de ma vie d'il y a quelques jours. Avant que le SHIELD ne sonne à ma porte.

_'J'avais envie de partir, de tout lâcher et de retrouver ma vie d'avant. Je voulais retourner chez moi, peindre sous mon porche. Boire mon café dans mon jardin, le cultiver... Et...'_

_ ... tout oublier... oublier le SHIELD, oublier cet héliporter. Oublier Mike, ce fichu projet... Mais... ça m'est impossible.

_ Et pourquoi serait-ce impossible, Angélica?

Je sortis de mes songes en réalisant ce que je venais juste de faire. Il avait tout vu; mes souvenirs chez moi, mes peintures, mon jardin. Mike; notre première rencontre, nos interactions professionnelles... notre vie ensemble, nos baisers...

Je me décollai soudain de la paroi, sortant de la cellule, frissonnante. Je me retournai vers lui. Il me souriait, satisfait; une faible lueur pouvait se distinguer dans son regard. Il s'attendait à ce que je craque depuis le début. Je lui avait tendu une perche et il l'avait prise pour entrer dans mon esprit. Il rigola doucement, se rapprocha de moi, du plus près qui lui était possible. Je plongeai mes ambres dans ses yeux bleus, sondant son esprit en surface. Rien; je devais adopter une autre approche, travailler plus en profondeur.

_ Je crois que je vous ai largement renseigné sur ma vie privée.

_ Je prenais pourtant un si grand plaisir à écouter votre voix fébrile et meurtrie. C'était comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Des pleurs auraient été l'apothéose.

Je n'en fis rien et me replaçai en indien face au demi-Dieu. Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur mon objectif. Je me sentis me décoller lentement du sol, mes cheveux flottant autour de moi. Je fronçai nerveusement les sourcils, accentuant ma concentration sur la lueur dans son regard. Je m'y accrochai avec une grande détermination. Tout d'un coup, j'ouvris les yeux; il me regardait surpris, des yeux ambres me dévisageant. J'avais réussie; le lien était établit maintenant. Je plongeai alors dans son esprit, m'aventurant dans le dédale de ses souvenirs. Tout devint sombre. L'obscurité régnait en maître dans son esprit. Puis, il y eut comme une déchirure dans cette zone sombre. Une lumière en jaillit, recrachant une forme dans les ténèbres. J'avais comme l'impression de revivre cette scène.

Il ne restait qu'un homme inconscient, une fois la lumière dissipée.

_'Loki'_

C'était comme dans ma vision. Je m'approchai de lui, touchant immédiatement son torse. La connexion entre nos deux cœurs se fit automatiquement. Soudain, quelque chose m'agrippa violemment le poignet, le comprimant sous une poigne de fer. Je tentai de m'en défaire; rien à faire.

_Que comptiez-vous me faire? Répondez!_

Je croisai deux émeraudes intenses me percer de toute part.

_Je-je ne vous eux aucun mal. Je suis là pour vous aider._

_Mensonges. Je vais vous faire regretter votre acte._

_Non! T-Thor, c'est Thor qui m'envoie!_

Je sentis une vive sensation m'envahir la poitrine, comme si on m'arrachait le cœur. Un vide se formait dans ma poitrine alors que je fus sortie de ma transe. Je repris mes esprits, évaluant mon entourage. Thor me tenait fermement contre lui, me secouant légèrement pour me faire reprendre mes esprits. Il semblait paniqué.

_ Dame Angélica, répondez-moi!

_ Thor? Qu-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_ Je vous ai trouvé par terre, en train de convulser. J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de vous réveiller mais vous ne me répondiez pas. Du sang sortait de votre bouche, je devais vous réveiller.

Je doigtai la commissure de mes lèvres; un filet de sang coulait le long de ma commissure droite. Je me relevai, tremblotante, prenant appui sur Thor. Il me soutins délicatement et me fis sortir de la pièce. Mais alors que nous passions la porte, je ressentis un battement de cœur. Je me tournai en direction de la cellule et ce que j'y découvris me couper le souffle. Loki venait de reprendre connaissance et nous regardait partir. Il tremblait légèrement . Mais ce qui me choqua le plus, ce fut son visage; un filet de sang coulait de la commissure droite de ses lèvres.


	10. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé du retard de mes fics mais je prépare mon départ pour mes études en même temps, donc je suis quelque peu occupée en ce moment. Je vais faire une légère avance sur ma fic, me concentrant sur l'évolution de la connexion entre Loki et Angélica. Pour cela, je vais retarder l'ouverture du portail à pas plus de 36h. Enjoy!**

_POV Angie_

Je regagnai doucement mes esprits tandis que mes derniers souvenirs me revenaient à l'esprit.

J'avais réussi à établir une connexion entre Loki et moi. Malheureusement, cette connexion était à double revers; on peut dire que nous étions connectés, directement connectés. Je ressentais tout ce qu'il ressentait, nos pensées s'entremêlaient; il me fallait constamment lui bloquer l'accès à mes pensé contrôle mental était très dur à maintenir, surtout quand Loki tentait de se forcer dans mon esprit. Natasha avait alors engagé son plan d'approche, découvrant le plan de Loki. Mais il était trop tard. En quelques minutes, une dispute avait éclaté entre les membres de l'équipe à propos d'armes de destruction fabriquée secrètement par Fury. Et cela n'a pas calmé les esprits quand il a déclaré que Thor en était le responsable. Cette dispute a provoqué la colère du docteur Banner qui a failli relâcher le Hulk, le sceptre de Loki à la main. Mais alors que nous étions tous sous pression, le détecteur du cube a émis un signal. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'une bombe nous disperse dans toute la salle. Nous étions attaqués par les troupes de Loki, dirigées par Clint Barton. C'était le cahot total; le Hulk s'est réveillé suite à l'explosion du laboratoire, l'héliporter menaçait de s'écraser, deux de ses réacteurs étant endommagés. Mais le pire restait à venir.

_**Je courais à perdre haleine dans les dédales de l'héliporter, assommant les ennemis qui me faisaient face. Je me rendais vers la cellule de Loki. Je devais y arriver et vite. À peine j'arrivai à hauteur de la pièce, un cri bestial retentit à nouveau. Je rentrai dans la pièce et ma vision se réalisa. Coulson tenant une arme à la main affrontait Loki; Thor était piégé dans la cellule de ce dernier. Je n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Coulson se fit transpercer la poitrine par le sceptre de Loki. **_

_**_ Noooon !**_

_**Je ne pouvais plus bouger sur le moment. Je ne pouvais que regarder l'agent du SHIELD s'écrouler par terre, du sang coulant au coin de ses lèvres. Je ne repris possession de mes moyens qu'une fois que Loki se dirigea vers la cellule de Thor, ouvrant le sol sous la cellule. Il relâcha alors la cellule contenant le Dieu du tonnerre dans le vide. Je courrai vers la plate-forme, tombant à genoux devant le trou béant. J'essayais de concentrer toute mon énergie sur la cellule pour la faire revenir lorsqu'une main ferme m'agrippa le cou avec brutalité. Je me retrouvai maintenant face au demi-dieu, mes pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. **_

_**_ Pas de tour de passe-passe cette fois. **_

_**Je commençais à suffoquer, lui aussi. Il me jeta un coup d'oeil haineux avant de me propulser contre la rambarde de la pièce. C'est à ce moment que tout devint sombre autour de moi. **_

Maintenant, je me trouvais à présent dans une pièce sombre, les mains enchaînées ensembles contre un mur. Je ne pouvais rien voir, ma gorge était sèche et ma respiration lente. Je pouvais sentir des larmes couler le long de mes joues endolories. Mes jambes étaient repliées sur moi-même; je me sentais faible, le traumatisme de ma captivité refaisant surface.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte de ma cellule. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une main froide me saisit le visage. Je frissonnai légèrement à ce contact, produisant un rire moqueur venant de mon détenteur. On ôtai alors le tissu attaché devant mes yeux. Je fronçai les yeux à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce, ma vision se réajustant doucement à mon entourage. Loki se tenait devant moi, un genou à terre. D'une main, il tenait mon visage meurtri, de l'autre une trousse de premiers soins. Je posai les yeux sur la trousse, l'incompréhension se lisant sur mon visage.

_ Votre blessures ne guérisse pas assez vite et se reflètent sur moi. Ne pensez pas que je le fais pour vous.

Il entreprit alors de désinfecter mes blessures au visage, m'arrachant au passage de faibles gémissements de douleur. Il appliqua ensuite de la pommade sur mes hématomes; ses doigts étaient froids, me procurant une étrange sensation de bien-être. Je me laissai faire, obéissante, lorsqu'il releva doucement mes cheveux, dégageant ma nuque pour s'occuper d'une coupure à l'arrière de mon cou. Une fois finit, il ferma la trousse, se releva gracieusement et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ P-Pourquoi? murmurais-je. Il se tourna légèrement dans ma direction, la porte déjà ouverte.

_ Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici?

_ Parce que vous êtes à présent ma faiblesse. Je ne prendrais pas le risque que vous vous mettiez en travers de mon plan. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que vous me serez utile.

Et sur ce, il sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Une fois la porte fermée, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps; des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, je tremblais violemment. J'essayai de me changer en cristal, mais rien ne changea. Je tentais de briser mes chaînes, rien à faire.

_N'y pensez pas. J'ai pris soin de sceller vos dons par ces chaînes. Vous ne pourrez pas vous_ _échapper._

Je laissai échapper un grognement, plaquant ma tête sur le mur. Mes poignets me faisaient atrocement souffrir. Je sentais ma tête s'alourdir, je ne pouvais plus tenir ainsi. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, je sombrai dans un sommeil profond.

_**C'était un jour d'hiver. La neige tombait déjà, recouvrant le jardin d'un épais voile immaculé. Alors que le soleil se couchait, une petite fille jouait dans la neige, courant joyeusement avec son petit labrador crème. Une femme était assise sur le porche de la maison, surveillant la petite brune gambader devant elle. Alors que la fillette était couchée dans la neige avec son petit compagnon, une voiture s'arrêta devant la barrière de la maison de campagne. De cette dernière en sortis un jeune homme, sûrement dans ses débuts de trentaines. Il était noir de peau, avait des cheveux courts et des yeux noirs. Il posa un instant les yeux sur la petite fille rigolant sous les reniflements de la petite boule de poils et se dirigea vers le porche de la maison. Arrivée devant la femme du porche, il baissa la tête; un sanglot étouffé provint de la femme tandis qu'une main se colla contre sa bouche. Il la prit un instant dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux caramels.**_

_**_ Rassemble ses affaires. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.**_

_**_ Tu dois lui dire, Nick. J'arrive.  
**_

_**Elle se dégagea et rentra dans la maison. Le jeune homme se retourna et fixa longuement la petite brunette. Elle était pourchassée par le petit labrador, ses petites bottines s'enfonçant doucement dans le manteau neigeux. Elle était si jeune, si innocente; aucun enfant ne devrait subir cela. Il s'avança alors dans le jardin. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres.**_

_**_ Oncle Nick! s'exclama t-elle en courant vers le jeune homme.**_

_**Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva en l'air, la serrant fort contre lui. Comme à son habitude, la petite brune enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que la femme ne revienne, une valise à la main. Le jeune homme déposa alors la fillette par terre et s'agenouilla devant elle. **_

_**_ Ma puce, ton papa a dû s'absenter pour un long moment. Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher. **_

_**_ Il est où papa?**_

_**_ Il... Il est très loin, ma puce. **_

_**_ Et mamie, elle vient avec nous?**_

_**_ Non, chérie. Mamie ne vient pas. Allons-y, il est temps d'y aller, Angélica.  
**_

_**...**_

_**_ Encore quelques minutes. **_

_**Une jeune femme en blouse blanche se tenait devant un écran plat, anxieuse. Elle avait la peau tannée or, les cheveux en coupe au carré bruns et or et des yeux ambres. Elle était jeune; cela s'entendait par sa voix. À ses côtés un homme aux cheveux de jais bruns et au yeux gris fixait l'écran d'un air confident. Soudain, la barre d'analyse se compléta, déclarant la concordance des échantillons analysés. La jeune femme sauta alors aux bras du jeune homme à ses côtés, encerclant la taille de ce dernier avec ses jambes.  
**_

_**_ C'est ça! Ça marche! La formule est exacte!**_

_**_ Tu as réussi, Angie. Le projet Phoenix est opérationnel.**_

_**_ Je n'aurais jamais pu réussir sans toi, Mike. Je t'adore!**_

_**_ Oh, vraiment.**_

_**De douces lèvres se déposèrent sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle plaça ses mains autour de la nuque de son amant. Ils étaient jeunes et insouciants. Ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'entraînerait cette découverte. **_

_**...**_

_**Tout à coup, le souvenir s'estompa de ma mémoire. Je me retrouvais à présent dans un jardin peuplé de fontaines. Le ciel était décorée d'étoiles, se reflétant sur le palais se trouvant en arrière plan. Je m'avançai dans le dédale de fontaines quand une ombre se distingua du cadre paradisiaque de cet endroit. Je m'en approchai doucement, contournant la cascades de glace qui me barrait la route. J'y découvris un jeune homme vêtu de vert et d'or. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun sombre, arrivant au dessus de sa nuque. Sa peau était blanche, immaculée et ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude fascinant.**_

_**_ Loki.**_

_**Il leva les yeux vers moi. Je reculai un instant quand il se leva; je me souvenais encore de la réaction qu'il avait eu lors de notre première rencontre. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Toutefois, son regard était surpris.**_

_**_ Seul Thor connaissait cet endroit. Comment avez-vous...?**_

_**_ Je suis ici pour vous aider, Loki. Je peux vous aider à vous libérer de votre hypnose.**_

_**_ Mais, comment-**_

_**Ma vision commençait à se troubler. Je me sentis transportée autre part, Loki tremblait violemment, ses yeux s'éclaircissant peu à peu. Tout s'assombrit autour de moi, le sang envahit les fontaines, le ciel était de couleur écarlate, les fleurs pourrissaient autour du parc. Peu à peu, alors que j'approchai Loki, il releva brusquement les yeux vers moi; des yeux bleus sans âme me scrutant du regard. **_

_**_ Trop tard**_

_**...**_

Je repris connaissance violemment; l'air me manquait terriblement. Une main froide se resserrait de plus en plus sur mon cou. Je tentai de me dégager de la prise mortelle, mais rien ne marchait. Je levai péniblement les yeux vers mon agresseur; c'était un des sbires de Loki, sous l'influence du sceptre. Sa prise était anormalement puissante.

_ N'essayez plus jamais de le libérer de mon contrôle. Il est à moi.

Je suffoquai, je n'en pouvais plus. Avant que je ne perde connaissance, une porte s'ouvrit de plein fouet. La main fut ôtée de mon cou et je retombai dans des bras puissants. Une étrange chaleur m'envahit tandis que je reprenait mon souffle, haletante. Je m'enfouis de plus en plus dans cette chaleur; je me sentis quitter le sol, les deux bras me portant doucement hors de la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, je fus déposée sur une surface douce, confortable. Je battis doucement les cils, ma gorge me faisait souffrir atrocement. Un tissu humide me caressa le cou, une source chaude s'entremêlant dans mes cheveux. Je me sentais si faible, je n'arrivais même pas à distinguer qui était mon sauveur. Mes sens étaient à l'affut; j'étais un animal sans défense, un papillon prisonnier, à la merci de tout assaillant.

_ Tu ne crains rien ici.

Cette voix me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais quoi? Je ne savais plus. Je distinguai un souffle chaud sur ma nuque meurtrie, une surface fraîche se posant délicatement sur cette dernière, se retirant furtivement et reprenant le même mouvement jusqu'à mes clavicules. Ce contact me fit gémir inconsciemment. J'entendis un rire fin; ce petit jeu dura encore pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne à moitié mes esprits, et que j'arrive à stopper les assauts de mon "agresseur". Il se releva alors; je pus voir son ombre me découvrir au fur et à mesure. Ses doigts s'aventuraient nonchalamment dans mes cheveux éparpillés sur le lit où nous nous trouvions. Une pression s'enleva du matelas tandis qu'il se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce, me laissant étendue sur son lit. Il ouvrit la porte, jetant un dernier regard à mon attention, afin de sortir de la pièce non sans user de sa langue d'argent.

_ Je savais bien que tu pourrais m'être utile.


	11. Chapter 9

**Hello people ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Je suis enfin installée dans mon appart et j'ai commencé mes cours. J'essaierais quand même d'avancer dans mes fics pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre fin (j'en ai déjà fait les frais et c'est vraiment énervant, je le reconnais). Ce passage sera dédié à Angélica et Loki. Dernier chapitre avant la bataille. Enjoy !**

_POV Angie_

Je me réveillai doucement; mon corps et mon esprit reposés. Mes yeux s'accommodèrent peu à peu à la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais étendue sur un lit, dans une chambre illuminée par une immense baie vitrée. Il faisait déjà nuit, la lune était découverte, paisible.

Je me relevai du lit, me dirigeant vers l'immense baie vitrée de la pièce. La lumière de l'astre lunaire m'enveloppait de ses rayons, se mêlant aux lumières de la ville: New York. Je me trouvais à New York. Comment était-ce possible? La dernière fois, je me trouvais dans... Une violente douleur à la gorge me prit. je me massai, repensant à cet agent m'agrippant douloureusement par cette dernière. Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je fus perdue dans mes pensées au point de ne pas remarquer l'ombre se glisser dans la chambre, derrière moi.

Je regagnai mes esprits lorsque deux bras puissants m'emprisonnèrent la taille, me collant contre un torse chaud. Je me sentis envahir par une douce chaleur; une sensation étrange parcouru mon être, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Je me laissai aller au doux contact de ces bras. Un petit souffle se posa sur mon oreille, je fermai les yeux paisiblement pour l'apprécier davantage.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être debout à cette heure.

Cette voix? J'ouvris brutalement les yeux et d'un geste vif, je me défis de l'étreinte chaleureuse. Tout à coup, unair glacial m'envahit. Je frissonnai, me réchauffant les bras instinctivement. Une minute. Ma combinaison? Je posai les yeux sur mon corps. Je n'étais plus vêtue de l'uniforme du SHIELD, mais d'une nuisette au décolleté plongeant couleur émeraude ornée de fines dentelles noires. Elle m'arrivait à hauteur des cuisses, dévoilant ainsi mes jambes nues. Je me reculai, tentant de me couvrir au maximum.

_ Comment avez-vous osez?!

_ Là. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Retournes te coucher.

_ Je veux des réponses, et tout de suite! Pourquoi sommes-nous à New York? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de ma combinaison? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi?

Il resta là à me regarder, le regard inexpressif et impassible. Soudain, il disparut à mes yeux et je me sentis plaquée contre le mur de la chambre. Ses mains froides me tenaient fermement les épaules, tandis que nos yeux plongèrent chacun dans le regard de l'autre. Puis, tel un coup de vent, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles se pressèrent fermement mais doucement contre mes lèvres, me plongeant dans un état second. Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle emprise sur moi? C'était comme si nos corps s'appelaient mutuellement, ne désirant qu'une chose: se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Je ne pus y penser plus longtemps qu'il s'était déjà écarté, me laissant avec un horrible manque. J'en voulais plus, je voulais sentir le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Sentir ses bras me prendre par la taille, m'attirant dans son ombre; je voulais m'enivrer de son souffle chaud contre ma nuque. Perdre le contrôle, me laisser faire au gré de tous ses désirs. Je savais que je n'en avais pas le droit, mais je ne pouvais résister à son appel.

Je m'approchai fébrilement de lui, des perles de sueur coulant doucement le long de ma nuque. Mes mains tremblotantes se saisirent de son manteau, s'aventurant sur son torse finement sculpté. Je relevai méticuleusement tous les détails de son torse chaud, quoique camouflé sous ses vêtements. Je me collai contre lui, inhalant avec exaltation la senteur émanant de son être. Mes mains remontèrent doucement le long de ses flancs jusqu'à ses épaules; elles vinrent se nicher au creux de son cou, le caressant légèrement alors que son odeur me captivait de plus en plus. Je sortis ma tête alors cachée au creux de son cou, le regardant profondément. Il posa les yeux sur moi, inclinant légèrement la tête. Nos souffle se rencontrèrent l'espace d'une seconde durant laquelle nous restâmes à se fixer intensément du regard. Je sentis alors ses mains froides descendre le long de ma silhouette, épousant au passage toutes mes courbes. Elles se posèrent sur mes hanches, les encerclant tels des serpents, avant de m'attirer davantage à lui. Et dans un ultime élan, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent dans une explosion de sensations. Je gémis doucement sous ce contact qui me fis perdre la tête. Quelque chose d'humide vint alors se presser contre ma lèvre inférieure; il demandait à entrer. Obéissante, j'ouvris les lèvres, sa langue s'unissant avec la mienne dans un bal endiablé, un combat acharné entre dominants. Ses mains parcouraient maintenant mon dos nu, tantôt jouant dans les boucles de mes cheveux, tantôt malaxant sensuellement mes hanches.

Il me rendait folle par ses caresses, je ne pouvais que lui obéir. Je ne me débattis pas lorsque je sentis ses mains le long de mes cuisses, soulevant lentement ma nuisette. Je lui appartenais entièrement, alors qu'il me décolla du mur, et m'entraîna avec lui au centre de la pièce. Il cessa notre combat pour s'aventurer vers ma nuque. Je frissonnai de désir à chaque baiser sur ma peau. Je susurrais son nom à chaque fois qu'il goûtait ma chair. Il me possédait, je n'avais plus la force de le battre. Ses mains expertes exploraient mon corps fébrile tandis que je gémissant, répétant inlassablement son nom.

Je ne sais comment, mais je me trouvais à présent pressée contre son torse, alors qu'il savourait ma gorge avec délectation. Mes mains étaient perdues dans ses cheveux de ténèbres. J'étais haletante, en sueur; aucune pensée cohérente ne pouvait être formulée à cet instant. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la baie qui illuminait toujours la pièce, reflétant nos corps entrelacés. Les fines manche de ma nuisette étaient perdues le long de mes épaules. Mon cou était morcelé de ses violentes caresses, mon souffle raisonnait seul dans la chambre. Il me tenait fermement dans ses bras, assis au bout du lit, me tenant sur ses genoux tandis qu'il épousait chaque courbe de mon corps. Sa main droite s'aventura le long de mon torse, descendant à mes cuisse. Son prochain mouvement me fit gémir de stupeur, me forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Je pus me voir à travers la glace, le regard vide, la bouche entrouverte, les cils battant frénétiquement; une orbe de cristal partageait maintenant mon regard.

_ Tu est à moi, maintenant.


End file.
